


Lance clause is cumming to town

by X_galra_muffin_X



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Christmas Special, Drunk Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Nibbling, One Shot, Pet Names, Scratching, Space Goo, christmas gifts, kinky bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_galra_muffin_X/pseuds/X_galra_muffin_X
Summary: When A Christmas party gets Lance smashed what will happen when he asks for an extra gift from Keith......?





	Lance clause is cumming to town

**Author's Note:**

> I know its late but ye I was busy 
> 
> Also happy Hanukkah to people too
> 
> I am actually proud of this so ye ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Sorry this kinky shit exists and enjoy you sinners

Keith was incredibly excited. It was christmas day and even though they were all in space everyone still agreed to celebrate it. He walked out of his room to see that everyone was still fast asleep.

“ What time is it?” Keith yawned.

“ Around half six” Pidge said grogily, her hair messy and glasses wonky.

“ You where up all night, weren’t you?”

Pidge nodded her head “ I was too excited.”

Soon after the two of them Shiro rose out of bed.

“ Lets scare him.” Pidge laughed.

Keith nodded his head. As Shiro walked towards them, they suddenley screamed at the top of thier lungs.

“ MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!”

Shiro staggered backwards, hand on his heart, panting for air from the shock. Pidge and Keith laughed together, not realising they had just woken up everyone else on the ship. An infuriated Lance came stomping out of his room with his face mask still on and looked Keith directly in the eyes.

“ KEITH, what the actual hell man”

“ Hey, the blade only gave me two weeks off, let me have my fun.” Keith laughed, with puppy eyes showing to convince Lance he could. 

Lance could then feel, at that moment, like Keith’s eyes where as clear as glass. He could see the pure violet of them and the small iridescent flakes which twirled around and changed from silver to an even richer purple.

“ Fine, now lets go see if Santa has visited.” he said as he ran over to the living room of the ship.

“ We are in space, Lance.” Pidge sighed.

“ He doesn’t care, come on, lets go see if we do have any gifts.” Hunk squealed with excitement.

 

When they had arrived to the living room they were shocked to not only find presesnts but a whole tree! It was around six and a half feet tall with purple leaves and curled branches. There were even small crystals hanging from the branches and one giant one ontop.

“ Wow.” everyone said in absoloute disbelief. 

Then, strutting foward, Coran and Alura where smiling, incredibly proud of thier handy work.

“ We heard of your human tradition called christmas so we thought we would recreated it for you, hopefully, everything is as it is on Earth but we could only do what you have said to us.” Alura exlpained.

“ Ah yes, the presents will have the coloured paper of your original lion places so please, open away.” Coran added.

None of the paladins hesitated to dive head first into all the presents and start to open them. Even Shiro seemed excited. Lance was first to open one up to discover he had now got a brand new face mask. 

“ Woah thanks guys” Lance said pleased and then went to continue on his mission of uncovering all his gifts.

 

In the end, the living room was a sea of paper. Alura and Coran had done thier best to keep it tidy but failed miserably. Overall, Keith had gotten a knife and a book on anger management with a few other things, Pidge got a new Rover she could build, Shiro now owned wierd space eyeliner, Hunk a space cook book and Lance was also gifted a massive bottle of nectar.

“ Well now we are all done how about dinner, Hunk has been working away busily in the kitchen and i am sure it will taste grand.” Alura chirped.

Then, just on cue, Hunk came through to tell everyone that thier feast was served. Of course nothing was normal food but no one seemed to complain. In truth, everything actually tasted pretty nice regardless of the foods wierd colours.

 

“ Well now that is all done, LETS PARTY!!!!!” Lance screamed.

Suddenly, the lights in the castle started going crazy. Lance grabbed his nectar and started downing it from the bottle. Everyone else seemed to join in and dance. Coran was pouring everyone thier own glasses of nectar to join in with the festivities.

As the dancing went on, most of the paladins were smashed out thier heads but two stood out more than the others. Lance and Keith. Keith had barely drank his nectar not enjoying gettng drunk and Lance was more smashed then all the broken windows in a massive building. Everything was getting too much for Keith’s head and he decided to walk to his room. Finaly, peace. Keith sat in his bed and layed back so he could relax. Little did he know he wasn’t going to be relaxing for long. Lance came staggering in to his room.

“ Heya handsome.”

“ What the hell,get out.” Keith spat annoyed getting up to push him out.

“ Please let me stay baby, we make a good team.”

Keith didn’t have time for this. he started to push Lance out of his room until Lance twisted round and draped himself on Keith.

“ Baby make me feel good.”

“ NO, not when your drunk.” Keith sighed.

“ But you would if i wasn’t?” Lance questioned flirtatiously.

“ Enough of this and get out of my fucking room.”

Lance then burried his head into Keith’s neck. He started to nibble on it whilst he looked into Keith’s eyes. Keith didn’t know what to do. Oh hell yes he would fuck Lance in a heartbeat but was it best when he was like this. He was also getting incredibly turned on by the nibbling and it was making his judgement clouded.

“ Lance, please.”

“ I’ll keep it between us, don’t you want me Keith, don’t you want to be pleasured.” Lance teased as he started to touch Keith’s hair and bite harder.

This was all too much. In the end, Keith knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. He grabbed Lance’s face and kissed him hard. In response, Lance shoved him up the wall and made thier kisses wet, desperate and sloppy.

“ Are you sure this is right, Lance?” Keith asked panting.

“ Right or wrong, who is going to stop us, sugar?” He purred.

Keith was there. Keith wasn’t drunk but he couldn’t stop himself. Anyone else and he could have stopped what was about to happen but it seemed his heart was now pulling the strings instead of his head.

“ No one.” He replied as he delved right back into Lance’s lips.

Lance then ripped off Keith’s shirt to then take off his own. His nails then glided across Keith’s skin and dug into him making him howl in pain. Keith then lunged foward which left them on the floor. Lance then put Keith on his back and hushed at him.

“ Stay there, I’m going to fetch something.”Lance then paced out the room to retreave the item he wanted. 

Keith just layed on his back in absoloute disbelief with about a million thoughts rushing through his mind all at once. When people are drunk they tend to be honest. Having sex with a drunk person is taking advantage of them. He probally won’t remember. You’ll regret this. Stop. Stop. STop. STop. STOP! Tears started streaming from Keith’s face. Maybe he couldn’t stop him when he was here but what if he ran off. Quickly, he stood up and grabbed his shirt and went to leave. As he started to leave he then bumped into Lance.

“ Where were you going?”

“ I can’t do this, it isn’t fair, I don’t want this!”

Lance then seemed to tense up a little, a flame of anger starting to grow. He thn slapped Keith and shoved him back into his room. He then picked Keith up and shoved him on the bed. He then offered Keith a large bottle of an anonymous liquid.

“ Drink this.” Lance pleaded

“ NO, what the hell.”

“ Drink it, please, I’ll stop sugar.” 

Keith let out a fustrated sigh then grabbed the bottle and took a sip. It was rather sweet and Keith ended up drinking the whole bottle rather quickly. Soon after, his body felt wierd and his mind felt light, his thoughts a scribbled mess.

“ Hey,Lance baby, what is this?” 

“ Incredibly alcoholic, now it’s fair.”

“ Wow that’s so thoughtful, now come here babee and make me pure.”

Not only Lance but now Keith was absolutely out of it. Anything which now happened was now something neither of them could or wanted to stop. Lance didn’t only bring alcohol. He also brought space goo and handcuffs. Firstly, he handcuffed Keith to the pole of the bed side. Inch by inch, Keith’s trousers started to be pulled down by Lance’s tender hands.

“ Stay put kitty.” Lance whispered directly into Keith’s ear which sent shivers down his spine.

Once his trousers were off he then poured some of the space goo into Keith’s underwear. The chill of the goo made Keith feel incredibly sensitive. Lance then whipped of his trousers and got close to Keith’s free hand.

“ Go down and pull out the special item which isn’t six inches.” he tasked.

Keith then put his free hand down Lance’s pants. His hand brushed past Lance’s cock but then managed to find the item he spoke of. It was another pair of handcuffs. He placed them on the floor then inserted his hand back to Lance. He started to clutch his cock then move his fingers up and down. Lance winced slightly but as the speed increased the winces turned to gentle moans.

“ Keith baby, you rub it just like that before your fully handcuffed up.” 

Keith felt like he had been given a special task and then started to press slightly harder and to touch the tip with his thumb now and again. His free arm was then taken by Lance and handcuffed to the other side of the bed. Lance then placed his crotch in Keith’s face.

“ Lick, little pussy cat, lick.” 

Keith then pulled off Lance’s underwear then moved his head foward (having no free hands) and started to lick. For certain it made the job harder but that was the part Lance enjoyed most. Keith heavily enjoyed fondiling with the dick in his mouth so he decided to move his head foward even more so it was all in his mouth. Using jerking motions, he moved his head back and forth before all free will was taken as Lance pushed his head foward to touch the very base. Keith was gagging but if he thought he was having fun now, he was wrong. Lance then placed his foot on his slimy, goo-covered dick. Lance let go then just to hear his moans.

“ Ahh, please, AAhh.” Keith wined.

Lance then picked up some of the goo and put iit to Keith’s mouth. 

“ Don’t swallow this, ok”

Keith nodded hid head as goo was being poured in. Lance then poured in a majority of goo into Keith’s mouth untill he was sputtering it out but Lance knew there was still room for one more thing- his cock. He then put his cock back into Keih’s mouth making all the goo spurt out and cover his cock.

“ Now I’ve been properly lubricated how about we give you a little joy ride kitty.” Lance said with a rich voice.

Carefully, he took of Keith’s slimy pants and leaned him back a little. Positioned perfectly, Lance started to push his cock into Keith’s arse. At first, it was tight and tense but Lance knew how to change that. He, with great power, started to push deeper into Keith and pulled out slower to tease with him. He knew how close he was to coming and decided to give his last few thorough thrusts. White liquid then started to pour out of Keith’s arse as Lance’s dick glistened in it. He then got up to Keith’s face and stroked it a little so a few spurts would go in Keith’s mouth.

“ Good kitty, drink your milk.” Lance giggled before curling up on Keith.

The alcohol had tired them out quicker and after all that neither of them really felt like moving. Eventually, they fell asleep as they were, Keith handcuffed and Lance curled on him whilst both in th nude.

 

Morning had come over. Keith wa the first one to wake up to the shock of all of it. Suddenly, the memories started coming back and he knew he had to wake Lance up to escape.

“ LANCE, GET UP!” Keith screamed.

“ Ok, O.....”

Lance then looked around and realised wha had happened.

“ Unlock me now.”

Lance started to bust into laughter as he started to get dressed.

“ Lance where are the keys to these?”

Lance just continued laughing an starting walking to the door as he put his jacket on.

“ Lance, don’t tell me that....”

Finaly, he spoke after one loud burst of laughter “ Dude there is no keys.”

Keith sat thier in absoloute shock. Not only did he drunkley fuck Lance Mclain, he was handcuffed naked to his bed with goo and alcohol bottles around him.

“ Lance don’t you dare fucking leave.”

“ Wait ‘till Shiro sees.” he giggled as he left Keith behind with one hell of a mess to solve and one hell of a christmas to remeber.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> Our kinky Bois had a good Christmas
> 
>  
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  


End file.
